A Different Perspective
by xannix
Summary: Mello is in love with a  child hood friend who he ends up meeting once again. But this time she's older and more independent. MelloxOC AU no yaoi : rated T for language :P
1. Leaving the Nest

Hi! My name is Anni and this is my first story :) I know im using my nickname but feel free to put yours in my place! No yaoi (although I have nothing against yaoi fans D: ) and obviously AU. There will be more chapters along the way! OCxMello Enjoy!

"So you're really leaving.."

He looked at me with those sad eyes that are permanently embroidered on his face as his gold hair swung right above them, but I knew these eyes were different.

"Yeah, I guess. But you know I can't live like this anymore. I'm just a runner up in this shitty life."I had no regrets saying it too. I've been saying it my whole life.

I was 14 years of age when I decided to leave wammy's house, a year before the boy with the gold hair, Mello got the same idea. I had passed the entrance exam 'with flying colors' as Roger said. I didn't miss but one question on that pathetic exam. I've always wanted to be first place in that damn school, but only tied second to another orphan with 99.9 and was put at 3rd place 'since I was a female'. Supposedly it was 'un practical' for a female to succeed L. Then one day a 5 year old red head in goggles came to wammy's house. He got a 99.8 on the exam but I was asked to move down again another rank just so I could keep up with the practicality of wammy's. Then 9 years later after that last rank drop I decided I was done.

I became best friends with that little red head and I was already more close with another boy. He had gold hair that he had always preferred to keep in a bob-like cut. He was more than a friend, he was like the warmth and happiness I never had. All 3 of our parents had died. I was moved orphanages for showing 'too much talent and knowledge the teachers could nourish' (as the old orphanage said). All of us were close. There were only 2 things that kept us apart, and one was our real names. Wammy's told us to never EVER give our names away to anyone, not even the teachers. Only Rodger was allowed to know them. So usually we all just called each other our nick names. The red head was Matt, Mello was the blonde kid, and me the brunette and the girl: Anni. Another problem was our ranks. They always made us a little distant in any school competitions or tests. Although we were all about the same it still was our peeve. Near, a white haired and odd boy, was number 1. He passed the exam in 10 min, 100%. Mello and I couldn't stand him. He was always on top, pushing us down. Matt could care less, and I never understood how he did.

Now there I was 9 years passed and I couldn't stand being forced to be at the bottom.

"Well I want out of here too, but if I do that now I'll never succeed L. I WILL be at the top and most likely succeed L. He won't die any time soon right? So stay, and try to be at the top with me. Please?

I remember to this day how I paused pondering to stay. But no, I didn't stay. I made a good decision though being that he unfortunately passed a year later. Damn kira.

"Mello.. I can't"

Just then Matt jumped up and hugged me.

"Good luck out there"

He was squeezing so tight as if trying to hold on so I didn't fly away.

"Mello, goodbye. I WILL see you again before I die. I promise you that, both of you. Now get out of here while you can. This is my time but I want you to find yours before you go insane here."

I then did something, the first thing I ever did to show Mello how I felt. I kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye. I hugged Matt goodbye but kept my eyes on Mello.

"Hey by the way, before I leave I feel we need to tell each other something, to prove our trust."

"What's that?" Matt asked while adjusting his goggles.

"Our NAMES, not our nicknames our real raw god given names"

I looked at the both of them then I released what had been never spoken.

"AnnMarie Ogdagen, that's my real name"

"Mihael Keehl, that's mine." Mello replied

"Mail Jeevas" Matt responded to me as well.

And with that I hopped out the window with a little bag with my clothes. I scaled down the giant orphanage that day and never looked back.

Authors note

YAY! I finished my first chapter! I hope you liked it. It was a little short :l..

A little note by the way my real first name is AnnMarie, Ogdagen isn't my real last name lol. I felt I didn't need to say that :P but like I said replace your name with mine :D im not possessive or any thing I just didn't feel like making a name lol. Well, I love you whoever's reading this! This was kinda the prologue to my story ;D. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE MY STORIES AND FUTURE CHAPTERS BETTER.

Love~ AnniChan


	2. Life is Changing

"YOU'RE ON IN 5 ANNI!"

The director of the night club yelled out to me as I was struggling to pin back my short layered hair. Now you may be thinking I'm some sort of stripper. You may even think I'm and actress, singer, or hell even some sort of magician. But that's not why I'm here at all. I'm only at this old cabaret because need to complete an order.

"COMING!" I yelled out to the director.

He handed the gun to me, the prop for the musical I auditioned for 2 weeks ago. A lot of prep for this job. But I'm bringin' in over 15K for this one, and that's a lot of money when you're in this business alone.

"Great, I need to piss Larry." I lied to the director.

I ran into the bathroom and tossed the 'gun' into my bag. I'd burn the bag later. I then reached in the bag and pulled out another 'prop' a similar model to the 'gun'.

"Just in time." The director, who was sweating like a pig, said to me while I put the gun into the pocket of my corset. I put on more make up just to be sure no one would notice my face.

"AND NOW, PART TWO OF OUR SPECTACULAR SHOW MURDERER'S ROW. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PURCHASES DURING OUR INTERMISSION. SPONSERED BY OUR OWN LOCAL 'FINE LIGHTING AND LINENS'."

This was it. I walked out on stage and did part of my act. Sang a number. Then the actor I was supposed to 'kill' for 'fooling around with my best friend' came on stage again. Derrick Balnerk, 15K for his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" I acted out this play pretty well. Of course some of my talents is lying, acting, and scheming…

Then I shot two rounds into his head.

Applause, darkness, curtains. Derrick Balnerk is now dead. To the audience the blood was fake and so were the bullets, the gun, and even the explosion of the gun powder. But I knew the truth and soon the whole city would know the truth. But I would never be able to be found. I have no credit cards, I take only cash. I'm self employed. But most of all, I never use my full real name, old habits die hard I suppose.

Then I disappear. The bathroom has already been cleared of all my evidence. I didn't even leave fingerprints. I went to the motel and checked out. I'm on the road again.

NEXT MORNING

"THE MONEY" I yelled at my client

"Ok, ok." The woman nervously grabbed the money out of her drawer. I counted the money and she wasn't a penny short.

I then winked at her and hopped out her window.

In the car I take of my hood and fix my hair so you can see my eyes better. Suddenly I get a phone call from my untraceable phone.

"This is Anni, what can I do for you." I spoke into my phone with my voice distorted just as L used to do.

"Aye, Anni, its Mitch I need another hit. This is gonna seem odd but this ones personal. I just found this one don is still alive after 2 years or so. I need you to track and kill him for me. It would be a great amount of money too. How bout… 40k? Sound good to you?"

That would be just enough to make me 2 million.

"Ya, sure who is it."

"I'm not sure if he's easily tracked but I know your good at what you do."

"Ya Ya thanks whatever. Now whats the name Mitch."

"Mello, I only have what he goes by."

I sat in the car stunned. Maybe it was him. Mello maybe this was Mello.

Mello, the one I fell in some sort of love with as a child. No this can't be him right? He HAS to be dead by now. Knowing Mello he would have gotten involved with the Kira case 2 and a half years ago.

"Hey, Mitch can I get a description?"

"Well its been awhile but.. He has gold hair a bit below his chin. Neat and cropped. He was suppose to have died in an explosion after killing all of his own guys. Maybe he has some sort of scar now I don't know. But he has this weird ass addiction."

Gold hair? Weird addiction?

"The addiction?.."

"Chocolate! Weird as hell right! Haha, well one of my guys witnessed him shoot one of our guys and when he described him I knew right off. It was last night. I'm in Vegas right now so im guessing he's here." The don spoke to me as I sat in utter shock. This was it I was able to see Mello again.

"Oh ya, and he has a friend to. Another weird ass who has this blood red hair and goggles…Kill him too and you got yourself an extra 10K"

"Yea..Alright.."

I hung up, confused and in shock.

I would be able to keep that promise I made years ago in 2 days.

_Authors note_

LONGGG! Yes I know..not much action but hey next chapter will be better promise :]


	3. UPDATE 1

UPDATE

I know for the past two chapters I updated in the time of 3 days but I've been a bit bust with school. Thankfully its summer time so by Monday I hope to have a brand new chapter to A Different Perspective. Also I love writing so I'm trying to make the story last and at the same time not make it stretch to long! But all stories must come to an end…so I'm going to need new ideas when that time comes. But I made this update to let you guys know I'm not done!

Love you guys :]

Anni :3


	4. Hello Again

Two days passed as if they were never there. I was tired; I didn't get hardly any sleep in those days either. Trying to track Matt and Mello was by far the hardest task I'd ever accomplished in my job. But I did it. I then started packing everything I needed in my navy blue satchel.

I began driving down the road past the motel when I started thinking the thing I'd been avoiding ever since I got that phone call.

Was I really going to kill my childhood friends just for 50 grand? Was it really worth it?

No, no, no, NO. I couldn't kill them. I'd already sinned too much in my life. Maybe this could be a chance to start over… I wasn't sure until 3 hours past and my GPS began blinking signaling that I was close to my location.

My blood pressure soared and my heart almost burst out of my chest.

I realized my surroundings and found I was in a poor neighborhood.

_Wow...they really lost their way...although I guess I didn't do any better being that im living in any hotel or motel I can find..._

I than pulled up by one of the apartment building and went to the first floor. Oddly, I noticed no one else lived in the building.

I walked to the first floor with my gun in my pocket. I wasn't sure I would use it for a killing, but I also didn't know this place well enough.

My heart stopped as I lifted my foot to kick in the door.

This is it.

With all my force I kicked the heavy door in and raised my gun.

I looked up to see a red head looking at me. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a game console in his hands. He scrambled for a gun that was lying on the coffee table next to him.

I didn't want him to shoot me for no reason, so I shot the glass table and watched it shatter.

"MELLO! GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

"WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"M-Matt it's it's me! Anni!" I hollered at Matt who still was holding his game console in his hands.

"Anni?.." he cocked his head as he looked at me shocked.

I threw my gun down and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his neck and jumped into his lap. It was so good to see him again.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM NOW!"

I looked up and saw a tall man with soft facial features and hard, yet warm blue eyes staring at me. He held a gun in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. Gold hair waved past a scar that covered the left side of his face.

I thought at that moment I was going to die as I heard the gun's barrel click.

"Mello stop, its Anni" Matt said at the perfect time.

"Anni? What the hell are you doing here?" Mello yelled at me. He was enraged at me. I didn't blame him though being that I just barged into his house with half a mind to kill the both of them for money.

"Mello calm down, I know I-" Mello began to interrupt. "NO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN HERE. YOU SHOT THE DAMN COFFEE TABLE! YOU KICKED THE DOOR IN THAT I SPENT 2,000 DOLLARS ON INSTALLING SO PEOPLE LIKE YOU CANT JUST BARGE IN! AND THEN YOU GO AND HUG MATT! LIKE ITS OK, LIKE THIS WHOLE THING IS FUCKING NORMAL!"

As a child Mello was always telling me what to do but I guess I grew out of getting told what to do because I lashed back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR ASS OBVIOUSLY GOT SCAMED BECAUSE I KICKED THAT DOOR IN WITH ONLY HALF OF MY FORCE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PROTECTED? I TRACKED YOU'RE ASS DOWN IN 2 DAYS! AND YOU HAVE A DON PAYING 50 GRAND JUST TO HAVE YOU KILLED SO CALM YOURSELF DOWN AND BACK OFF. YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T JUST DO MY JOB AND LEAVE YOU JACKASS." I was furious. I think it was because I believed he should have been thankful that I didn't put a bullet in his head.

Mello looked at me confused and after a minute of staring at me all he said was "Damn, you've changed a lot." And then he gave me a little smirk that left me really unsettled.

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! Well I know I didn't update exactly on Monday but I tried...so now the story is really rolling and its gunna get romantic ;D. So don't get bored because I have some really good ideas now! I thought this chapter was a little out of place and unorganized...but hey wata yu gun do xD


	5. Awakening

He was still smirking when I dropped to my knees. My head was flushing and I could feel the 2 days of not eating and extreme tiredness coming in for the kill.

_NOOO not right now!_

Of course I should have known my body better than to go that long with no nutrition. And right now was not a good time.

Matt who was still shocked got up and stared at me. Mello lowered his gun and cocked his head at me.

"Whoa, you ok there girly?" matt said in a cutesy tone as I began to loose consciousness.

"im…im…..im…uuh…hey…..where…..can….uuh.." I was trying to get the words "IM HUNGRY AS HELL CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME MY GUN AND HELP ME TO MY CAR". But all I was giving was mumbling.

And then, darkness.

Some Time Late At Night

I woke up on a huge bed surrounded in soft fluffy blankets. It took me a second to realize were I was. I was in Matt and Mello's apartment and for some odd reason I was sleeping in one of their beds. Right there we go I'm awake now…

I sat up out of the fortress of blankets and looked around the mellow lit room. The walls were painted a soft cream color and the floors were black carpeting. There was a zebra print chair in the corner of the large room and a T.V in front of it.

I realized the T.V was on as soon as I awoke but I didn't realize that there was someone sitting in the chair.

I got up out of bed and walked over to the chair. As I approached the chair I could smell a deep sent of chocolate.

"So you're up." Mello said to me as I approached him half way. He had a gun pointed to me again.

"Yeah, I am. Listen you can put that thing down I'm not some dumb broad who you brought home from the club. You can't scare me that way"

"Hmm, true." He said to me as he took bite out of his chocolate. He didn't even look up at me. He put the gun down slow.

"So is this your room?" I asked him.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm sorry about the coffee table. And I'm sorry about the door too…"

"You know you could have knocked or rang the door bell right?"

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't sent here to have a chat with you guys. I was sent here to complete a hit."

Mello then looked at me.

_God those eyes are so..blue.._

I then snapped out of the trance caused by his eyes and starred at him sternly.

"You kill people for a living now? Why do that? With that body you could make a lot off of being a prostitute or a dancer if that's not your thing…"

He started laughing and I began to feel woozy again.

"Hey..Do you have food?" I asked, although I wasn't sure of what I was saying. Normally I would have laughed along and call him an idiot for what he said but I couldn't think straight.

"Your sugar is low here have some chocolate." Mello tossed me a bar of chocolate and I ripped it open without hesitation. I began eating it like a savage not even realizing I probably looked like an animal.

"Ok, well now that that's gone I'll get you real food later. You do know you passed out before right?"

"That's what I figured when I woke up."

I took my hair tie out of my pocket and began to tie my hair into a bun. I hadn't done that in a while since no one can see my face.

I realized Mello was staring at me with a face I've seen before. Like when we were younger. My senses where coming back and the world was drifting in place as I put my arms to my side again.

Finally he stood up. He was at least 6'5. He didn't have a shirt on which kind of sent me woozy again. I looked at him and noticed the scar.

"Mello what happened?" I said as I touched his scar gently.

"I had a bomb incident."

"Wow…didn't go so well did it?"

"No apparently not."

I wanted to laugh to break the awkwardness of the moment but suddenly he warped his arms around me.

"I missed you."

We both stood there as I took I his warm and tender embrace. I was always the one who could make Mello act soft. And it felt good to be able to do that once again.


	6. UPDATE 2 IM SORRY GUYS!

MUCH NEEDED UPDATE AND TOTAL APOLOGY!

OHMYLAWD I apologize to anybody who reads and supports my stories! I was on vacation for 3 months so I couldn't use my lap top…and then school started and I've been busy! Also I forgot my password and I felt like a total nub…today I got around to changing it and I'm back to making my story :D! Please, continue to read on and I will update more quickly!

THANK YOU AND SORRY!

xannix


End file.
